


A Family Affair

by AnnaTheHank



Series: Soft Convin [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gee I bet you can't guess who gavin's brother is, M/M, a little bit of turbulance but the captain assures us it's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: Everything is going fine in Connor and Gavin's relationship. Then Connor sets up a dinner with Gavin's brother.





	A Family Affair

Gavin pulled his car into Hank’s driveway and turned it off. Connor opened the passenger door but closed it again when he noticed Gavin wasn’t moving, just staring at the house. 

“Is everything alright, detective?” Connor asked.

“Yeah, just, uh, need a second.”

“Are you worried about something?” Connor asked, his head tilting slightly in that stupid adorable way it did.

“It’s just that, you know.” Gavin gestured to the house. The air in the car had started to cool down and he shivered slightly.

“It’s just dinner with Hank,” Connor said. “I was under the impression that you two had dinners often before everything that happened.”

“It’s not just that though,” Gavin said, shaking his head. “You know? He’s not Hank anymore. He is essentially my boyfriend’s dad. It’s odd.”

Connor sat back in his seat, considering this information. “I don’t see why this has to be awkward,” Connor said. “Hank’s made it quite clear that he approves of our relationship. This is nothing more than a dinner among friends.”

Gavin scoffed and couldn’t help but smile at his clueless boyfriend. He shrugged. “Guess you’re right. Let’s go then.”

Connor smiled back at him and they got out of the car. Their feet crunched in the snow as they approached the front door. Gavin went to knock but Connor produced a key, opening the door and giving Gavin a questioning look. Gavin stuck his hands in his pocket and followed Connor inside.

“We’re home,” Connor said, wiping his feet on the floor mat and shrugging off his coat.

Gavin swallowed the lump in his throat and let Connor take his coat off of him.

“Hey,” Hank called from the kitchen. He had a cookbook open on the counter and was studying it, a skinned chicken sitting on a cutting board.

“What are you doing?” Connor asked. Gavin followed him into the kitchen, trailing behind him slowly, observing the recently cleaned house. 

“Seemed like you were going to be late so I started,” Hank said. “You know, despite what you may think I am not completely helpless in the kitchen.”

Connor smiled at him and gently pushed him out of the way. “I told you I was going to cook tonight,” he said. He grabbed an apron off the hook on the wall and slipped it over his neck. “You two go sit down and relax.”

“He’s wearing an apron,” Gavin said. Hank grabbed his shoulders and steered him to the living room. “An apron.”

He sat down on the couch next to Hank, the droll of a basketball game on in the background. He took a sneak look at Connor, wearing the salmon-colored apron. It suited him. Then Gavin thought about Connor wearing nothing but the apron.

Then he remembered he was sitting next to Hank and he choked on his own spit.

Hank patted him on the back. “You alright there?”

“I’m fine,” Gavin said. He shook his head and caught his breath. With a sigh, he fell back against the couch. “So, how’s that case with the roof guy going?”

Hank opened his mouth but it was Connor who spoke instead. 

“No!” he said, storming into the living room, spatula in hand. He pointed it at Gavin. “No work talk.”

“Help, I’m being threatened with a spatula,” Gavin said, putting his hands up.

“You are supposed to be relaxing,” Connor told him. “And you can’t relax if you’re talking about work.”

“Okay,” Gavin said, slowly lowering his arms. “No shop talk.”

Connor nodded at him and spun around, returning to his work in the kitchen. Gavin and Hank exchanged a look and Hank turned the sound up on the game. A few minutes later Connor returned, carrying two bottles of beer. He handed them to Gavin and Hank, then sat between them.

“Dinner should be ready in about 47 minutes,” he announced. “Considering that the oven doesn’t break.”

“I told you I got it fixed,” Hank said, sipping on his beer.

Gavin’s hands fidgeted against his bottle. Connor looked over at him, noticing the movement, and he reached over, placing his hand over Gavin’s. He gave him a reassuring smile. 

“So,” Connor said, sitting back. “What should we talk about?”

Hank shrugged. Gavin fidgeted. Connor sighed.

“Perhaps we could play a game or something,” Connor suggested. “We do have scrabble.”

“You cheat at that game,” Hank said, a smirk on his face.

Connor’s eyebrows furrowed and he tilted his head at Hank. “I do not cheat.”

“It’s not like you do it on purpose,” Hank said. “You were made with a dictionary installed in your brain. It’s impossible for you not to cheat.”

“That’s not cheating,” Connor said. “It’s simply using my mind. It’s not like I look any words up on my phone when I think people aren’t looking.”

Hank scoffed and Gavin smiled at them, feeling comfort for the first time that night.

Hank held up a finger, nodding his head. “I’ve got something to talk about.” He turned his smirk to Gavin, looking past Connor. “What exactly are your intentions with Connor.”

Gavin snorted, spewing a bit of his beer back out, before full on laughing. Connor looked between the two of them, his LED a soft yellow, his face contorted in confusion. “Our relationship is not a joke, Lieutenant.”

Hank’s face sobered and he coughed away his last few laughs. “Sorry, Connor,” he said. “I didn’t mean anything by it.”

Connor squinted at him a bit, then turned and looked at Gavin, who was still giggling a bit. Gavin forced himself to frown, trying to still his chuckles. “It’s kind of like an inside joke thing,” Gavin said. “That’s something that parents usually say to their kid’s dates and well, uh,’ he gestured around the room, aware of how hard it is to explain a joke. “Let’s play scrabble, huh?”

*  
After a rousing round of Scrabble and some delicious dinner, Connor walked Gavin back out to his car. Gavin grabbed his waist, pulling Connor into a deep kiss, leaning against the car, letting Connor’s weight rest comfortably against him.

“Are you sure you don’t want to spend the night?” Connor asked in between nips.

Gavin took a break to laugh. “I don’t think I will ever be spending the night with you in Hank’s house. Unless Hank himself is actually gone.”

Connor frowned and went back in for another kiss. “But I miss you when you leave.”

Gavin smiled against Connor’s lips, breathing in the cold air and relishing in the warmth of Connor’s body. He never wanted this moment to end. But Connor pulled away and it did.

“We have to do this more often,” Connor said. “I enjoy spending time with you and Hank. Doubly so when it’s together.”

Gavin nodded. “Yeah, it wasn’t as terrible as I imagined.”

Connor looked at him intently, his brows slightly creased, his mouth formed into a small frown.

“What?” Gavin asked.

“What, what?” Connor echoed.

Gavin grabbed the edges of Connor’s jacket, pulling him back closer. “You look like you want to say something.”

“I’m not sure if I should,” Connor said.

“Go ahead. It can’t possibly be that bad.”

Connor licked his lips. “Well, we’ve had dinner with my family,” he said. He looked down. “I was thinking maybe we could have dinner with yours.”

Gavin was more confused than angry. “Connor, you know my parents died in a car accident. And it’s not like I was adopted or anything.”

“No, I know,” Connor said. He risked a look up at Gavin, his LED yellow, his face uncertain. “But...you did have a brother.”

Gavin sighed and released Connor, letting a cold space build between them again. “Forget it, Connor. I haven’t talked to him since the accident and I don’t intend to any time soon.”

“You don’t want to mend bridges?” 

Gavin scoffed. “He’s the one who burned them.” Connor tilted his head, clearly looking for more information. All Gavin gave him was, “He knew how to find me. I don’t want to talk to him.”

Connor nodded slowly. He gave a small smile, clearly forced, and kissed Gavin on the cheek. “Please drive safe.”

“I will.”

Connor watched Gavin drive away and slowly returned to the house. Hank was busy cleaning up the dishes. Connor wandered into the kitchen, his mind racing.

“Everything okay, kid?” Hank asked, catching a glimpse of his face.

“Lieutenant,” Connor said, his voice slow. “Has Gavin ever mentioned a brother to you?”

“It’s come up a few times,” Hank said. He shut the water off and dried his hands on a dish towel. 

“Did he ever mention a name? I can’t seem to find one anywhere.”

Hank squinted at him. “Why?”

“Well, I assume for whatever reason he had his name removed from articles.”

“No, Connor, I mean why do you want to know?”

“Oh. I was hoping to meet him.”

Hank shook his head. “Don’t bother.”

“I just think it might be a good idea for the two of them to reunite.”

“Look, Connor, Gavin and his brother never got along, as far as I can tell. I don’t think going looking for him is such a good idea.”

“I just want Gavin to be happy,” Connor whispered. “Family does that.”

Hank chuckled a little. “Family isn’t always a source of happiness.”

“It is with me,” Connor said. “And you.”

Hank smiled. “Yeah, but, see, we’re a found family. We aren’t related by blood or anything, you know? Gavin has a family Connor. He has me, and Tina, and Chris, and now you. I don’t think he needs his real brother to bring him happiness.”

Connor nodded. “Perhaps you’re right. Thank you, Hank. You’ve been very helpful.”

“Well, I try.”  
*  
The next night, Connor showed up at Gavin’s apartment for dinner, using the key Gavin had entrusted to him to let himself in.

“Do you seriously wear that every day?” Gavin asked from the couch, watching Connor shed his jacket and hang it up by the front door.

“It’s the only outfit I need,” Connor explained. “Since androids don’t sweat, out clothes don’t get dirty as often. I only have to wash it every once in a while.”

“Yeah, but, isn’t it, like, annoying?”

Connor sat down on the couch next to Gavin. “What do you mean?’

“Well, I mean, it’s kind of like, all android-y.”

Connor tilted his head. “I am an android,” he said. 

“Yeah but like, Cyberlife doesn’t own you anymore. You don’t have to wear their brand. You can actually express yourself with your own style now, you know?”

Connor’s LED flickered a little and he hummed to himself. “I suppose most people do use their clothing to project their personalities.” He looked at Gavin. “What exactly does a leather jacket and jeans say?”

Gavin laughed. “It means I’m ready to fight anyone who even looks at me funny.”

Connor leaned forward, crowding into Gavin’s space. “And what if I look at you funny?”

Gavin smirked at him. “Then I’ll fight your face with my face,” he said. “A face battle.”

Connor returned the smirk and closed the distance between them, pulling Gavin into a kiss.

Gavin broke the kiss for a gasp of air. Connor smirked at him. “I think I’m winning.”

“I’m just gearing up for round two,” Gavin said. He lurched forward, pushing Connor back, laying him against the couch, pinning him down with his body. He gave a teasing peck at Connor’s lips, then trailed his way down Connor’s cheek, busying himself with Connor’s neck.

Connor let out a satisfying little moan and reached up, tangling his fingers in Gavin’s hair. “Detective?”

“Hm?”

“Before we continue-”

“Hm.”

“I want to talk to you about something.”

“Mhm.”

“Gavin, please.”

Gavin gave an exasperated sigh and sat up, straddling Connor and frowning at him.

“Thank you,” Connor said. He scooted himself up a bit, resting against the arm of the couch and smoothing out his shirt. 

“What’s so important that it can’t wait until after sex?” Gavin asked.

Connor flashed him a crooked smile. “I’ve made plans for us later this week.”

“And that was really worth interrupting the mood?”

“I need you to make sure that you don’t have any plans for Friday night.”

“Telling me that while we’re making out really isn’t going to help me remember, you know.” Gavin leaned forward, nipping at Connor’s jaw, eager to resume their activities.

“I just thought you’d like to know sooner rather than later,” Connor said, giving in and laying back down.

“Mhm,” Gavin mumbled, moving his way back down to Connor’s neck.

Connor knew he should have told Gavin more details about Friday night. But it’s not like Gavin had asked. And he really didn’t want to ruin the mood a second time.

*  
Connor was off from work the next day, but on Thursday he returned. Gavin eagerly looked up from his desk when he saw Connor walk past and spat his coffee out. “What the hell is that?”

Connor looked down at his outfit, a pair of dark jeans and a button-down shirt with a colorful and slightly nauseating pattern on it. “It’s my new outfit,” Connor said. “I thought you’d like it.”

Gavin tried to stifle his laughter. “Let me guess, Hank helped you shop.”

“Why, yes. He did.”

Gavin shook his head and let a few giggles out. “I’m sorry Connor, but Hank is not the authority on fashion.”

“You don’t like it?”

“You look like a tye-dye popsicle.”

Connor furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at his shirt. “I suppose it is a bit...loud.”

“That’s one way to describe it. No offense, but please don’t tell me that’s what your actual style is.”

Connor hummed. “I don’t really think I have a style, detective.” He shrugged. “I suppose I don’t really care about my appearance that much, as long as I get the job done.”

Gavin smiled at him. He had to appreciate that kind of dedication. “Look, after work today I’ll take you out and we can figure it out together okay?”

“A date?” Connor asked, his eyes brightening.

Gavin chuckled. “Yeah. A date.”  
*  
Gavin and Connor entered the clothing store, looking around at all the different racks organized by color shade. “Alright,” Gavin said, stepping to the side. “What speaks to you?”

“They are inanimate objects,” Connor said. “They are incapable of speaking.”

“I-” Gavin started. Then he saw the smirk on Connor’s face and rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean, dumbass.”

Connor chuckled and started skimming through a nearby rack full of green colored shirts. Gavin slid up next to him.

“Green huh?” He asked.

Connor shrugged. “It spoke to me.”

Gavin smiled. On the wall was a series of green sweaters. Connor would look good in a sweater. He wandered over and flipped through the sweaters. He found a soft one in a calming dark green. He pulled it off the wall and looked it over.

“That for me?” Connor asked. He pulled the sweater over, holding it up and looking at it.

“I was just browsing,” Gavin said. 

Connor hummed and added it to the small pile on his arm. “I’ll be happy to try it on if you like it.”

“We’re not here for me,” Gavin said. “We’re here to find what you like.”

“I like it.”

“Well alright then.”

They moved throughout the store. Connor picked up some more cool colored clothes, blues and greens mostly. “Do these look like me?” Connor asked. 

Gavin flipped through the clothes on Connor’s arm. “Try ‘em on.”

A few minutes later Connor emerged from the dressing room, wearing a dark pair of jeans and the dark green sweater that Gavin had picked out. The sweater was too big, the extra material hanging off Connor’s frame, falling down his shoulders just a little bit.

“It’s a bit big,” Connor said, looking at himself in the mirror.

Gavin swallowed hard. “Yeah.” His eyes grazed over Connor’s body. He licked his lips and fought his blush.

Connor made looked at him in the mirror and smirked. “I take by that facial expression that you like it?”

Gavin coughed and looked away. “It’s fine,” he said. 

Connor spun around and sauntered over to the seat Gavin was in. He grabbed the arms of the chair and leaned over Gavin, face level with his. “I think you think it’s more than fine.”

Gavin had to concentrate very hard on not looking down the opening at the sweater’s neckline. He failed. Connor smirked again and closed the gap between them, placing a quick kiss to Gavin's lips.

“I think I’ll get it,” he said, standing back up.

Gavin blushed and looked away. “Not like I care.”

Gavin decided it was in his best interest to not be there when Connor tried on more clothes. Especially since he couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that Connor was naked in the changing rooms. He really didn’t want to get arrested for public indecency.

He wandered back into the store, not really looking for anything in particular. He spotted the jackets on the far end of the store and meandered over. Connor did seem to have a particular affliction with the cyberlife jacket. Maybe Gavin could find one similar…

“I think I’ve found a few things that...speak,” Connor said, walking up to Gavin with an armful of clothes.

Gavin chuckled. “Here, try this on.” He took the clothes from Connor and handed him a jacket he had found.

Connor hummed and took off the cyberlife jacket. He slipped into the new one and found a mirror to look at himself in. Gavin stood to the side, admiring the way that the jacket conformed to Connor’s figure, accentuating his angles and curves. 

“It’s not bad,” Connor said, twisting to see his back. 

“It looks good,” Gavin confirmed.

Connor smiled at him. “Thank you for helping me, Gavin.” He took the clothes from Gavin, leaving him with the old jacket. “I very much enjoy spending time with you.”

“Yeah,” Gavin said. “Me too.”

“And don’t forget,” Connor said, walking with Gavin to the checkout counter. “We have plans tomorrow night.”

“What are these plans exactly?”

“I’ve made dinner arrangements,” Connor said. Not a lie. But not the full truth.

“Taking me somewhere fancy, huh?” Gavin smirked and elbowed Connor’s arm.

“Something like that,” Connor said, smiling back.  
*  
After work the next day, Connor insisted that he drive Gavin to their event rather than tell him the location.

Gavin sat in the passenger side of the car, watching the city disappear from the windows. “Where exactly are we going?”

“I told you,” Connor said. “We’re having dinner.”

Gavin squinted at the empty space around them. “Is this some kind of weird, winter picnic thing?”

Connor chuckled. “No. There will be a building.”

“What kind of building?” Gavin asked, turning his head to face Connor.

“One that will, inevitably, have food in it.”

Gavin squinted at him but decided to let it go, clearly not going to get any answers out of him. He looked out the window again as they made a turn down the road. He spotted the house up on the hill that they were heading too. His face tightened. “Turn the car around, Connor.”

“Why?” Connor asked, continuing to drive.

“You know perfectly damn well why,” Gavin said. “Now turn the car around.”

“It would be rude not to go, detective,” Connor said. His voice was slow and steady.

Gavin huffed and took off his seatbelt.

“What are you-” Connor started.

Gavin opened the door to the car and Connor only just had time to screech the car to a stop before Gavin hopped out.

Connor opened his door and stood up, watching Gavin walking away. “Where are you going?”

“Home,” Gavin called over his shoulder.

“It’s freezing outside!” Connor called back.

Gavin gave him the finger and kept walking, shoving his hands in his pockets. Connor blinked, his LED a dark yellow. He looked back at the house on the hill then down at Gavin. He hurried into the car and drove off after Gavin. He drove slowly next to him as he walked and rolled down the window.

“Please get in,” he said. “You’re going to freeze.”

“No,” Gavin said.

“I’m sorry,” Connor said. “Please just get in the car?”

“Fuck off,” Gavin said.

Connor sped up a bit, pulling the car off to the side, blocking Gavin’s path. Gavin sighed and crossed his arms. 

“Please, Gavin,” Connor said, his LED now bright red. “It’s too far and too cold to walk. I swear I will take you home just, please get in the car.”

Gavin stared Connor down then huffed and opened the back door to the car. He slid in, slammed the door and sat scrunched down in his seat, a permanent scowl on his face.

Connor nodded stiffly and pulled the car back onto the road. They sat silently for 20 minutes as Connor drove Gavin back to his apartment.

“Don’t follow me,” Gavin growled at him. He got out and slammed the door. 

Of course, Connor followed him.

Gavin stomped into his apartment, kicking the door shut. It opened again, seconds later, with Connor stepping in, slow and uncertain. Gavin spun around, his face flushed.

“I said don’t follow me!” He yelled. He gently pushed Connor back, watching how the android’s LED blinked a fast red.

“I’m sorry,” Connor said. “I-”

“No! I don’t wanna hear it, Connor. I want you to get out of my apartment.”

“But-”

Gavin jabbed a finger at him. “You knew that I didn’t want to see him. I told you that I did not want to talk to my brother and fucking set up a dinner with him!”

A few small tears slipped down Connor’s cheeks. “I just thought-”

“No you didn’t, Connor! Cause if you did use that stupid clogged up machine brain of yours you would have remembered that! You would have gone ‘oh yeah, Gavin didn’t want me to do this so maybe I shouldn’t’!”

Connor opened his mouth but only got out a soft squeak before Gavin interrupted again.

“Get out, Connor.” He pushed him again. “Get the hell out of my apartment.”

“Gavin-”

“Don’t Gavin me. I don’t want to look at you or talk to you so just go!” Gavin grabbed Connor’s shoulders and shoved him out of the apartment. “And I want my fucking key back.”

Gavin stood in the doorway, breathing heavily, hand outstretched. More tears streamed down Connor’s face. He reached into his pocket and produced the key. Gavin reached out and snagged it. Then he took a step back and slammed the door in Connor’s face.

The android stood there, staring at the door through teary vision, the sounds of the locks turning echoing in his mind.

*  
Connor returned home, his LED never turning back to yellow or blue. He found he was unable to stop crying. If he had known emotions would be so strong, he would have gladly stayed a machine.

He unlocked the door to Hank’s house slowly. He stepped inside, not bothering to brush off his shoes or even remove his jacket. He stood in the entryway, door still open, not sure where he should go or what he should do knowing that the only thing that would cheer him up would be to see Gavin.

“Fast dinner,” Hank said. He was sitting on the couch, feet on the coffee table, sipping a beer and watching a movie. He looked over his shoulder when Connor didn’t respond. “Connor? What happened?” 

Hank got up and walked over to the android. He studied Connor’s face and closed the door.

“We broke up,” Connor said, a crack in his voice. He felt a hitch somewhere in his internal systems and found it was hard to breathe, to cool himself off. He felt his systems getting too warm but no matter how much he tried he couldn’t seem to get enough air.

“Okay, okay,” Hank said, his voice soft and soothing. He grabbed Connor’s shoulders and steered him to the couch, sat him down gently. He grabbed a tissue from the box on the table and started wiping the tears off Connor’s face. “Walk me through what happened.”

“I set up a dinner with his brother.”

Hank sat back a bit. “Oh, Connor.”

“I know,” Connor said. “I shouldn’t have but I thought it would work out. I didn’t think...I didn’t think he’d…” Connor had to stop talking to hyperventilate. Warning messages about system overheating flashed before him and he needed to cool himself off.

“Alright, alright,” Hank said. He shifted himself to sit next to Connor, rubbing the androids back. “It’s gonna be okay, Connor. Just calm down. It’s going to be fine.”

But Connor knew it wouldn’t be.

*  
Hank had to convince Connor to take the day off of work. Connor assured him that he wasn’t going to let a personal issue influence his ability to solve cases, but Hank had taken one look at his still red LED and practically ordered him to stay home and mope.

Hank grumbled as he walked into the DPD, a man on a mission. He found Gavin in the breakroom, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

“You’ve got a lot of nerve,” Hank said.

Gavin turned around, an eyebrow raised. “What are you talking about.”

Hank shoved a finger at Gavin. “Connor is a good kid.”

Gavin put the coffee pot back. “I know that.”

“He was just trying to do something nice. Yeah, it was stupid but that’s just Connor. He’s clueless.”

“What are you going on about, Hank?”

“You can’t just break up with someone cause they tried to get you to talk to your brother.”

Gavin stopped mid-sip. “I did not break up with Connor.” 

Hank furrowed his eyebrows and lowered his arm a bit. “Does...Does he know that?”

“Does he not?”

Hank shifted back, placing his hands on his hips. “Connor came home last night completely distraught saying that you broke up with him.”

Gavin sighed, setting his coffee down on the counter. “We had a fight. I yelled at him, sure, but I did not break up with him.”

“What exactly did you say to him?”

“I told him that I didn’t want to talk to him and to go home.” Gavin shrugged. “I’m mad you know? Did he tell you what he did?”

Hank sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, he told me. You gotta talk to him, Gavin. He thinks you hate him.”

Gavin shifted on his feet, crossing his arms. “He’s not my favorite person in the world right now, but I don’t hate him.”

“Then you need to go tell him that.”

Gavin sighed. “He really things I broke up with him?”

“He’s still getting used to the whole emotions thing.”

“Yeah, alright. Uh, make something up to Fowler for me.”  
*  
Gavin knocked on Hanks door, shivering in the cold. When there was no reply he banged his fist against the door, his anger at the recent events bubbling back up to the surface. He heard a scuffle and then the door opened.

Connor stood in the doorway, wearing the same clothes as the night before, his LED still red. “Gavin?”

“We did not break up,” Gavin said, his teeth chattering in the brisk air.

“What?” Connor asked. His eyebrows furrowed and finally, finally, he turned yellow.

“We had a fight, Connor,” Gavin said. “But we did not break up.”

Connor looked to the floor, eyes blinking, clearly going through the events of last night. Fed up with the cold, Gavin pushed past him and entered the house, rubbing his arms up and down, relishing in the warmth.

Connor closed the door and turned around to face him. “You said you don’t want to look at or talk to me.” 

“Yeah, in the moment, Connor. Not ever.”

Connor scratched his head, looking to Gavin for more explanation.

Gavin groaned and ran a hand down his face. “Look. People argue. Couples get into fights. That is what happens but it doesn’t mean they break up.”

“You took back your key,” Connor said, looking away.

“Yeah cause I didn’t want you barging back in,” Gavin said. He huffed. “You’ll get it back.”

“So you aren’t mad at me?” Connor asked, his face and voice hopefully.

“No, Connor. I’m furious with you. But at some point in the future I won’t be angry anymore and at that point,” he gestured about, “We’ll be fine.”

“But I want to be fine now,” Connor said. He was starting to cry again.

“I need time to cool off.” Gavin avoided looking at him.

Connor’s voice cracked when he spoke. “How long?”

“I don’t know, Connor.”

“Oh.”

Gavin risked the look at him. Connor stood stiff, LED back to red, staring at the ground as he cried silently.

“We aren’t breaking up, okay?”

Connor just nodded his head slowly. Gavin wanted to pull him forward, wanted to kiss those pouted lips and dry those teary eyes. But he kept thinking about last night, and his stupid brother. So he just walked past the android and stepped out into the cold.

*  
That night, Gavin walked into this apartment, completely aware of how quiet and empty it was. He and Connor both usually had Sunday off. So Connor would come over Saturday after work and spend the night. 

Gavin set his keys down on the counter, right next to where Connor’s key sat. He sighed and felt the terrible weight of guilt settle on him like a pile of bricks. Looking back, he could see why asking for his key, well demanding his key, back was a sort of break-up move. 

He rubbed a hand over his tired face and sat down on the couch. About this time right now he’d be snuggled up next to Connor, drinking some hot chocolate cause Connor would talk his ear off about the side effects to drinking too much beer. They would watch a movie and about halfway through Gavin would get ancy and start messing around. Connor would try to pay attention to the movie but within a matter of minutes the movie was discarded and they were in the bedroom. If they even made it that far.

Gavin groaned and opened a bottle of beer. A large part of him wanted to call Connor. To tell him to just come over already. But there was a part of him that was still furious. And the more he thought about his brother and the dinner they almost had with him the more that part grew. He fumed, drinking his beer and staring at the blank television. 

He wondered what had possessed Connor to set up that dinner in the first place. He told him that he didn’t want to see his brother. He had abandoned him. Gavin had lost his parents in that accident and his brother couldn’t even be bothered to keep in touch. Why the hell did Connor want to meet that guy so bad? More importantly, why did Connor want to put Gavin through that as well?

Gavin discarded his beer and stood up. He was too tired to deal with thinking about that. If he couldn’t sleep with Connor he was going to sleep early. What was the point of staying up late if there was no one to stay up late with?

Gavin went to his bedroom and stripped down to his underwear. He stopped, spotting Connor’s old jacket at the foot of the bed. He had discarded it there after their shopping trip. He picked it up slowly, rubbing the material between his fingers.

He sat down on his bed, absentmindedly rubbing the jacket. He thought about Connor wearing the jacket. And nothing but.

He groaned and laid back on the bed. He really needed to stop thinking about Connor not wearing clothes. Especially since he had to sleep alone tonight. He pulled his legs under the covers and rolled over, still holding the jacket.

He didn’t care how silly it seemed. Gavin covered an unused pillow with Connor’s jacket and held it close to him, resting his head against it. If he closed his eyes he could pretend that Friday night hadn’t happened.

*

“I’m liking that color,” Hanks said, gently pushing at Connor’s yellow temple as he walked around him on the couch.

“Oh,” Connor said. “I’m sorry, Lieutenant. I didn’t hear you come in.”

Hank flopped down on the couch. “Got a lot on your mind, huh?”

“Yes,” Connor said.

“Did Gavin talk to you?”

Connor nodded. “He said we didn't break up. But that he still didn’t want to talk to me. That he needed...time.”

Hank grumbled. “He’s an idiot, Connor. I’m sorry, but you’re dating a dumbass.”

“I just,” Connor bit his lip, trying not to start crying again. “How long do you think it’ll be before he talks to me again?”

“I say give him ‘til Monday to come around.”

“And what if he doesn’t?”

“Then you go over there and demand to speak with him.”

“What if he doesn’t let me?”

“Then you tell him he’s an idiot and if he doesn’t talk to you then you’ll break up with him.”

Connor’s eyes shot open wide, his LED going back to red. “What? Why would I do that? I don’t want to break up with him that’s the whole point.”

“It’s just a bluff, kid,” Hank said. “If he has even half a brain he’ll realize you mean business and talk to you.”

“But-But what if he doesn’t? What if he gets even madder and agrees to break up with me?” Connor grabbed Hank’s shirt, his face distraught. “I don’t want to break up with him, Hank. I lo-”  
He blinked. Slowly he released Hank and sank back into the couch.

“You got it bad, kid.” Hank placed a hand on Connor’s shoulder. “I hate seeing you like this.  
I’ve got half a mind to go over there and rough him up a bit.”

“No,” Connor said, shaking his head. “It’s my fault.”

“Connor-”

“No, it is. He told me he didn’t want to see his brother and I ignored him.” He looked down at the ground. “I just want the chance to make things right again.”

“You’ll get it,” Hank said. “I know Gavin, and I bet you right now he’s sitting home all alone, wondering why he ever yelled at you in the first place.”

Connor glanced up at him. “You think so?”

“He’s miserable.”

Connor’s mouth twitched into a smile. “Is it wrong that that makes me feel better?”

Hank chuckled. “Not at all. You two will be fine. I know it.”

*  
Gavin woke up with a headache and someone knocking on his door. He opened his blurry eyes, puffed red from a night of tears. He sniffed and rolled over, looking at the clock. It was 8 a.m. He closed his eyes again, rolling back over, hugging the Connor pillow close.

The person outside knocked again. Gavin’s head pounded in rhythm with the beating on his door. Gavin groaned and tossed the sheets off. He didn’t bother throwing on a robe or anything, just stomped down the hall in his underwear.

He threw the door open, gave one glance to who was there, and slammed it shut again. He walked away, making a beeline for the coffee pot. Of course, he had forgotten to fill it last night. He flipped the switch on and groaned.

“I did not come all the way down here to be ignored,” the voice said from outside. 

Gavin rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

“Gavin. Please open the door.”

Gavin got down his biggest mug.

“Don’t make me have Chloe break it down.”

Gavin groaned and walked back to the door. He attached the chain on and opened the door in a small gap.

“What the fuck do you want?”

Elijah stood in the hallway, hands behind his back, wearing some kind of odd colored suit. He looked down at Gavin with a raised eyebrow.

“I came to check up on you,” he said.

“Bullshit,” Gavin said.

“When one does not show up to a planned event without a word, it can lead to concern.”

“I didn’t know about the dinner,” Gavin said, squinting at him. “Besides. What the fuck do you even care?”

“I don’t understand why you seem to be under the impression that I am the one who does not care in this relationship.”

“We don’t have a relationship,” Gavin reminded him. “And yeah, it would be your fault.”

Elijah tilted his head. “May I come in? Clearly, we have a lot to talk about.”

“No, you may not,” Gavin said. “Just go back to your fucking hermit house and stop pretending like you care.”

He closed the door and locked it. The coffee pot dinged and the smell pulled Gavin into the kitchen. He poured himself the mug and gulped at it, burning his throat a bit, but not particularly caring.

He walked back out into the hallway, stopping at the door. He looked at it and squinted. “You’re still out there aren’t you?’

“I’m not leaving until you talk to me,” Elijah responded.

“I already talked to you. So leave.”

“No.”

“God, you are so stubborn.” Gavin stomped over and threw the door open. “What the fuck is your problem?”

“Currently? You.” Elijah stepped around him, entering the small apartment. He stepped into the living room, looking around at the cluttered space. 

“There,” Gavin said. “You’re in. Talk.”

Elijah spun around, giving his brother a glance over. “An interesting choice of wardrobe, I must admit.”

“Yeah, well that’s what happens when you wake someone up at eight in the fucking morning.”

Elijah raised an eyebrow and smirked at him. “It’s hardly that early.” He stepped back a bit and gestured to himself.

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Oh ok, I see. Didn’t come down here to be ignored, just to judge me. Nice. Thanks.”

Elijah cleared his throat, returning to his stoic stance. “I simply came to inquire as to why you didn’t show up to the dinner.”

“Maybe because the idea of spending a night with you is so incredibly terrible that I would rather die.”

Elijah sighed. “Do you really hate me that much?”

“Uh, yeah. I think I do.”

“I can’t see why.”

Gavin stared at him like he had five heads. “Really? You can’t see why abandoning me after our parents died would make me just the teensiest bit mad at you?”

“I did not abandon you,” Elijah said.

“Sure.” Gavin pushed past him, taking his mug to the window, glaring out at his city as he drank his coffee. 

“I wrote to you,” Elijah said, turning around in his spot.

“Uh-huh.”

“And when I didn’t ever hear back,” he shrugged, “I figured you must not have wanted to talk to me so I stopped trying.”

“I’m literally so sure that’s true,” Gavin said. He sipped his coffee and sighed.

Elijah was silent for a second. “Very well. If you choose not to believe me then there’s nothing I can do. I’m glad to see you aren’t dead.” He turned around and walked back to the door. He stopped, hand on the doorknob. “I know you must be mad at Connor. But his heart was in the right place.”

“Fuck you,” Gavin said. He spun around, turning his glare to Elijah. “Don’t talk about him like you know anything. ‘Cause you don’t.”

Elijah nodded stiffly and left, closing the door gently behind him. Gavin groaned loudly and slammed his coffee mug on the table, breaking it, spilling the drink on the carpet. He was vaguely aware of the fact that he was crying, his body overheating. He wiped his face off and returned to his room. 

It was too early to deal with that shit.

*

“What are you doing?” Hank asked, walking into the living room, shrugging his coat on. Connor was standing by the door, putting on his jacket as well.

“I’m getting ready for work,” he said. “Fowler really frowns on nudity in the workplace.”

“It’s your day off,” Hank reminded him. 

“Yes,” Connor agreed. “Technically. But I didn’t go to work yesterday so I’m going today to make up for it.”

Hank scratched his head. “You know you get extra days off a year,” he said. “You don’t have to make up for them.”

“I know,” Connor said. “But I think it’ll be good for me.”

“Are you sure you don’t wanna stay home?”

“I’m certain, Lieutenant. I need to get out, I think. It’ll be good for me.”

“Alright,” Hanks said, eyeing him. “Just let me know if you need to go home or anything.

Connor smiled stiffly at him. “Of course.”

Upon arriving at his desk, Connor saw a little envelope with his name written on it in very scribbled handwriting. Connor furrowed his eyebrows at it and picked it up. It was light.

“Did you put this here?” Connor asked, holding the envelope up to Hank.

Hank shook his head. Connor frowned and carefully opened the envelope. He tipped it over, spilling the contents into his hand. A small key fell onto his palm. He smiled softly at it, his LED blinking to blue.

“See?” Hank said, smiling at him. “Told you it’d work out.”  
*  
Gavin sat on his couch, nervous. His leg bounced up and down. He bit his lip and looked at the clock. A whole fourteen hours had passed since Elijah showed up. Twelve hours since he returned Connor’s key to him. Four hours since Connor, who he knew would have inevitably gone to work that day, got off. 

Gavin looked at the door, willing the lock to turn and Connor to step in. He glanced out the window. A pretty heavy snow storm was passing through, the large flakes illuminating the dark sky. He hummed, maybe Connor got snowed in at work or something.

But, they did keep the roads and parking lots pretty clear. And they knew the storm was coming. So it was unlikely. 

Gavin groaned and leaned back into the couch. Connor had gotten his key back and had chosen not to come over. He had chosen not to see Gavin. He felt sick.

Then he felt angry. Who the hell did Connor think he was just not coming over. Gavin wasn’t having that. He had basically apologized and Connor ignored him? Not even a phone call? No. Not happening.

Gavin threw his coat on and walked to his car. No one else was on the roads, everyone at home snuggled up with their loved ones. And Gavin would be damned if tonight he wasn’t one of them.

His car skidded around the road a few times but with no one else driving it didn’t really matter. He gripped his driving wheel with white knuckles, keeping Connor in the front of his mind. Picturing the android’s smile made the dangerous drive worth it.

It was nearly eleven by the time he made it to Hank’s house. He fought his way through the wind, snow sticking to his hair and coat. He knocked on the door, wrapping his arms around himself to keep warm as he waited.

The door opened and Connor stood in the doorway, light pouring out from behind him, jazz music playing softly in the background. Gavin felt like he was standing at the gates to heaven.

“Gavin?” Connor said. He blinked at him, his LED, a soft blue, blinking slightly. “What are you doing here?”

“Freezing my ass off,” Gavin said.

“Oh.” Connor stepped aside and Gavin rushed in. A fire was roaring in the fireplace, a sight that Gavin hadn’t seen since Cole died. Connor gently shut the door. “Now what are you doing here?”

Gavin smiled at the joke. Then he shook his head. “Did you not go to work today?”

“I did,” Connor said.

“Did you happen to sit at a different desk?”

Connor’s face furrowed, trying to suss out what Gavin was going on about. “No.”

“So you got the key back then?”

“Yes, I did.” Connor smiled and pulled the key out of his pocket, showing it to Gavin. “I appreciate it.”

“So then what the fuck are you doing here?”

“I...live here?” Connor said, his head tilting a bit.

Gavin took a controlled breath, closed his eyes, and placed a hand over his face. “I gave it back so you would come over, idiot.”

“Oh,” Connor said. “I...wasn’t sure. I didn’t want to go over if you still weren’t talking to me. I didn’t want you to get mad at me again.” His voice softened. “But it seems the opposite has happened.”

Gavin peeked at Connor through his fingers. The android was looking down at the ground, LED yellow, eyes teary.

Gavin sighed, lowering his arm. “I’m not mad at you, Connor.”

Connor’s head snapped up, his eyes wide. “You’re not?”

“No.” Gavin stepped up to him. He reached out, gently grabbing Connor’s hand. “Please don’t cry.”

“I’m sorry.” Connor reached up with his free arm, wiping his face off. “Emotions are more difficult than I imagined.”

Gavin chuckled softly. “Yeah, they’re a bitch.”

Connor looked into Gavin’s eyes, his gaze uncertain. “So, if you’re not mad at me anymore...does that mean I can kiss you?”

“I think you’d better.”

Connor grabbed Gavin’s face in his hands, pulling him closer and wrapping him in a kiss. Gavin sighed into Connor’s mouth, relishing the familiar feeling of his lips. He closed his eyes, regretting every moment he had spent mad at him, promising to never be that stupid again.

“I’m so glad you kids worked that out.”

Gavin startled, spinning around. Hank stood in the kitchen, leaning against the counter, watching them while sipping on a mug.

“Jesus Christ,” Gavin said, backing up into Connor. The android wrapped his arms around Gavin’s chest, holding him close. “You scared the shit out of me.”

Hank laughed. “Master of observation.”

“Shut-up.” Gavin weaseled his way out of Connor’s grip, a blush forming all over his face. “Well, uhm. I’ll just...uh, head home then.”

“Absolutely not,” Hank said. “It’s a fucking blizzard out there.”

“It’s not that bad.”

Connor grabbed Gavin’s coat, forcing it off. “You aren’t going anywhere,” he said. “And you were an idiot to even come here.”

“Gee, thanks,” Gavin said, rolling his eyes.

“You could have been hurt, detective,” Connor said, his face stern. “And I won’t have that.”

“I can’t stay here,” Gavin said, crossing his arms. 

“Of course you can,” Hank said. He shrugged. “Why wouldn’t you?”

“Cause it’s,” Gavin glanced at Connor, feeling self-conscious, “weird.”

Hank laughed and shook his head. He placed his mug in the sink and rubbed his hands together. “I’m going to bed,” he announced. He gave Gavin a look. “You two have fun.”

“Way to make it not awkward, Hank,” Gavin said. 

“Would you like some hot chocolate?” Connor asked, moving closer to Gavin once Hank was gone. “We have some extra left over I can heat up for you.”

“No thanks,” Gavin said. “I’m not really thirsty.”

“Okay. Would you like to sit?”

Gavin let Connor pull him over to the couch. They sat down together, the firelight illuminating the snowflakes outside.

“It’s pretty, isn’t it?” Connor asked. Gavin looked over at him. The android was staring out the window, his eyes wide open, a small smile on his face. 

“Yeah,” Gavin agreed. “It is.”

Connor turned his smile to Gavin. “I’m so glad you’re not mad at me anymore,” he whispered.

“Me too,” Gavin said. He leaned forward, kissing Connor. “I missed the hell out of you.”

“Please never be mad at me again,” Connor said, returning the kiss.

Gavin chuckled into the kiss. “I promise.”

“Good.” 

Connor pushed forward, deepening their kiss. Then he got eager, pushing closer, lowering Gavin onto the couch, his hands roaming around his body.

“Connor,” Gavin said, pushing him away slightly. “I can’t have sex with you in Hank’s house.”

“Okay.” Connor nudged his hands away and bent down, kissing at Gavin’s jaw.

“I’m serious,” Gavin said, suppressing the moan rising in his throat.

“Hmm.”

“It’s too weird.”

“Mhm.”

“I really...can’t…”

*

Gavin woke up the next morning warm in Connor’s bed. He turned over, snuggling under the blankets. His arm reached out, feeling across the bed for Connor. He found only empty space. He grumbled, burrowing himself under the blankets and closing his eyes.

He heard dishes clattering together outside the door, and two voices talking. HIs eyes slowly opened, remembering where he was.

“Fuck,” he said. He peeked out from under the covers, looking for where his clothes ended up. Thankfully it seemed like Connor had picked up, laying his clothes neatly on the dresser. 

Gavin groaned, rushing out of the warmth to redress. He stood shivering by the door. He reached out to the handle, then heard Hank laughing. He fidgeted, not able to face him the morning after having sex with Connor in his house.

He was sure he would never be able to face him ever. 

Gavin glanced around, looking for his coat. It was probably still in the hall closet. He looked out the window and shivered. It was still snowing but only is small, spaced out flakes. He briefly considered hiding back under the warm blankets, but it was best to make a quick getaway.

He shoved the window open, his body shaking as the cold air hit him. He got a whole leg out before the bedroom opened. Connor stood in the doorway, a mug of coffee in hand, head tilted as he stared at Gavin.

“I sincerely hope you aren’t trying to sneak out,” he said. 

“It’s not what it looks like,” Gavin said. He looked down at his shivering body, sitting halfway out the window. “Okay, it is.”

Connor sighed and shook his head. He walked over and pulled Gavin inside. “Drink this,” he said, handing Gavin the coffee and closing the window. “It’ll warm you up.”

“Thanks,” Gavin said. He sipped on it slowly.

“Now, would you mind telling me why you were trying to sneak out of the house?”

“Cause we had sex,” Gavin whispered, glancing at the open door.

“Yes,” Connor said. “I know. I was there.”

“In Hank’s house.”

“I am aware of that as well.”

“And he’s...ya know. And you’re...you know. And it’s me and…” Gavin shrugged.

Connor shook his head. “I don’t see why you have to make this difficult. You can escape into the cold if you want. Or you can come out and have breakfast with us like normal adults. It’s up to you.”

Connor returned to the kitchen, leaving the door open. Gavin sipped at his coffee. He eyed the window, considering going out it again for a brief moment. But it was much warmer inside. And his keys were in his coat. And he didn’t like the idea of walking home.

Hank was sitting at the table already, eating lazily as he scrolled through something on his tablet. Connor was making a plate for Gavin. He set it down on the table. 

“Glad to see you decided to stick around,” he said, smiling. “Have a seat.”

Gavin groaned and sat down. Connor walked over, filling up his mug with more coffee. He gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before taking his own seat. They sat in silence, only the noise of Hank’s fork scraping against the plate filling the air. Gavin sat with his hands in his lap, avoiding looking at either of them. 

Connor sat up straight and cleared his throat. Hank and Gavin both looked up at him. “So,” he said, a tight smile on his face. “How did you two sleep.”

“Oh I slept juuuust fine,” Hank said, smirking at Gavin.

Gavin choked on his own spit. He coughed and swallowed some coffee, wincing as the burning heat traveled down his esophagus. Hank laughed. 

“Fuck you,” Gavin coughed out.

“Wrong Anderson,” Hank said, chuckling at his own joke.

“That’s it,” Gavin said. He stood up. “I’m leaving.”

Connor stood up too, his LED yellow. “Gavin, sit!”

Gavin obliged, slowly sinking back into his chair.

Connor pointed a finger at Hank, his face scrunched up. “Hank, you behave.”

Hank coughed and sobered up. “You’re right,” he said. “I’m sorry. No more jokes.”

Connor nodded and sat back down. “Thank you,” he said. “Nothing about this has to be as dramatic as you both make it seem to be.”

“You’re absolutely right,” Hank agreed. He nodded and resumed eating. “We’re all adults here.”

“Exactly.” Connor smiled over at Gavin. “Right?”

“Yeah,” Gavin said. “I guess.” 

“Thank you.” Connor settled back down, folding his hands on the table. “Now, we can have a normal breakfast.”

Gavin picked up the piece of toast on his plate and bit into it, the crunch of this motion seemingly loud in the small space they all occupied. He finished chewing his bite, putting the toast carefully back on the plate.

He glanced at Connor, who was staring at him. He had that look on his face again, like he wanted to say something but wasn’t.

“Look,” he said. “Nothing you say could possibly make this morning any more weird. So just spit it out.”

“I don’t have anything to say,” Connor said. He straightened his back a bit, his eyes bouncing around the room.

“Bullshit.”

Connor fidgeted his fingers. He looked down at them. “I don’t want to,” he said. He looked back up at Gavin. “You’ll get mad at me again.”

Gavin sighed. “I promised you I wouldn’t. It’s okay. Just tell me.”

“It’s about your brother,” Connor said. His eyes flickered to Hank, and his mouth moved slowly.

Gavin nodded. “As long as it’s not another dinner date.”

“It’s not.” Gavin looked at him expectantly. “I have some information you may be interested in hearing.”

“So let me hear it.”

Connor licked his lips. “Well. I was doing some research on the Kamski’s. And one year they were, uh, audited. And among their records, they found...letters.”

“Uh, fascinating?”

“Letters to you, Gavin. Dozens of them, to all kinds of addresses. I can’t be sure,” Connor’s eyes glanced around before landing on Gavin. “But I think they may have been from Elijah.”

Gavin blinked. “What were you even doing looking them up?”

Connor blushed, actually blushed, and looked down. “I, uhm, I was just trying to figure out what was so great about them. You know? That he would have chosen them over you.” 

“Oh.” Gavin’s mouth went dry. He coughed and sipped his coffee. “So, uhm, these letters?”

“Hank,” Connor said, holding out his hand. “May I?”

Hank handed the tablet over to him and Connor typed at it. He turned it around, showing the picture to Gavin.

Sitting in a box was a pile of letters, all in different colored envelopes, all addressed to Gavin. They were all marked for the different foster homes he had been in when the accident happened. He blinked, studying the handwriting that got progressively better as the years went on.

They stopped around the time he would have been thirteen.

Gavin blinked again, unaware that he was crying. “He was telling the truth,” he whispered.

Connor tilted his head. He reached out, gently placing a hand on Gavin’s. “Gavin? Are you okay?”

Gavin cleared his throat, blinked his eyes dry. “Yeah, uhm.” He looked up at him. “Did you know about this all this time?” Connor nodded slowly. “Why the fuck didn’t you lead with that then?”

Connor pulled back, his LED blinking to yellow.

“I’m sorry,” Gavin said, taking a deep breath. “I’m not mad. I just...Connor, why didn’t you tell me this first? We could have avoided all of this.”

“I was certain you wouldn’t believe me or listen to me.”

“That’s not true.”

“Yes, it is,” Hank said. “Reed, you’re very stubborn.”

“I thought that if you heard it from Elijah himself,” Connor said, “you would believe it more.”

Gavin sighed and leaned his head on the table. He felt a strong hand on his back, knew it wasn’t Connor’s.

“That’s fucked up,” Hank said.

Gavin mumbled an agreeance.

“Too bad they’re already dead, otherwise I’d kill them.” 

“Thanks,” Gavin said. 

He heard the screech of a chair being scooted across the floor. Connor rested his head on Gavin’s shoulder, wrapping an arm around his waist. He didn’t say anything. And he didn’t need to.

*

“Did you seriously have to wear that?” Gavin asked. He glanced over at Connor in the driver’s seat. He was wearing a pair of dress pants and the dark green sweater that Gavin so sinfully admired.

Connor smirked. “I thought you liked this sweater.”

“Yeah I like it,” Gavin said. He had to look away. “But I don’t really want to be thinking about you like that when I’m around my brother.” He humphed. “Bad enough you got me sleeping with you in the same house as Hank.”

Connor reached a hand over, laying it on Gavin’s lap. Then the little fucker winked at him. “I figured it would help the evening go by quicker if you had something to look forward to.”

“You’re terrible,” Gavin said, gently pushing Connor’s hand away. 

Connor chuckled. “You love it.”

And he loved it all the way back up to Elijah’s house. 

The door opened almost as soon as they rang the bell. Chloe stood in the doorway, a soft smile on her lips. “Welcome,” she said. “Mr. Elijah has been expecting you.”

“Well that’s a good thing,” Gavin said, following her inside, “considering he invited us.”

“May I take your coat?”

Gavin shrugged his jacket off and handed it to her. 

“Elijah is waiting for you in the dining room.” Chloe opened a door and gestured them inside.

“Ah,” Elijah said, rising from his seat. “Gavin. Welcome.”

“Uh, yeah. Hi.”

“And Connor,” Elijah said, nodding at the android. “I’m glad you’ve both agreed to come.” He smirked. “And actually show up this time. Please, have a seat.”

Gavin and Connor sat down at the long table. Connor sat to the side of Elijah, who had seated himself at the head, and Gavin sat next to him. A second Chloe emerged from the kitchen, wheeling out a cart of food. 

Gavin looked around at the room’s decorations as the food was placed before him. There was a lot of statues and weird paintings. He was never one for decorations like that. To him, it was all just clutter.

“So,” Elijah said, leaning back a bit and sipping from a wine glass. He hummed at the taste. He drummed his fingers against his chair’s arm. “Connor tells me you never got my letters.”

“Yeah,” Gavin said. He shifted in his seat, the high backing uncomfortable. “Apparently, for some reason, the Kamski’s decided to intercept them.”

Elijah nodded, looking off into the distance. “That would explain a lot of things.”

“Personally,” Connor said, “I can’t imagine the kind of people that would keep two brothers apart like that.”

“This is weird right?” Gavin said, eyes glancing between the two of them. 

Connor gave him a patient smile. “Gavin, you think everything is weird.”

“No, but I mean, this is weird.” Gavin ran a hand through his hair. “My estranged brother created my boyfriend.” He laughed a little. “I swear I must be in a coma because this is too weird to be real.”

“Actually,” Elijah said, his lips pursing. “I was not involved in the creation of the rk800 units.” He looked Connor over. “Obviously.”

Connor raised an eyebrow at him.

“Well,” Gavin said, drinking his wine, certain that, once again, alcohol was the only solution to social awkwardness, “you don’t have to like him. Cause I do.”

Kamski genuinely smiled at him. “I’m glad he makes you happy.”

“As am I,” Connor said, also smiling at him.

Gavin chugged the rest of his glass.

*

Gavin stumbled, holding onto Connor for support.

“I’m fine,” he said, his words slurring together. 

Connor adjusted his grip on the man, supporting him as he unlocked the door to his apartment. “You drank too much wine,” Connor said.

“I’m very warm,” Gavin said. “Take off your clothes.”

“I don’t see how that will help you get cooled off.”

Connor pushed the door open and dragged Gavin in. He leaned him against the wall and closed and locked the door.

“You’re mad,” Gavin said, his face squished against the wall, his voice mumbled.

“I’m not mad,” Connor said. He put one of Gavin’s arms around him and started dragging him down the hallway.

“You’re mad,” Gavin repeated, “‘cause I threw up,” he laughed, “on that stupid shoe statue.”

Connor sighed. “I’m disappointed,” he said, “because you believe that you had to be drunk to get through a night with your brother.”

“I’m sorry,” Gavin said. He reached up, squishing Connor’s face between his hands. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Connor said. “Let’s just get you into bed.” He opened the door to the bedroom and pulled Gavin in.

“No,” Gavin said. “I’m sorrrry. You-you did the nice thing. And I was a jerk. A drunk jerk.”

Connor sat him down on the bed. He grabbed Gavin’s shirt and pulled it off. Gavin fell backward, bouncing on the mattress.

“I’m a mess,” Gavin said, his voice soft. Connor undid his pants and slid them off. “I don’t deserve you.”

Gavin's eyes closed and his breaths deepened. He wanted to be unconscious, to forget about the whole evening and his drunken actions. He felt the bed shift around him and then a hand gently combed through his hair.

He moaned and opened his eyes, looking at Connor through a glaze. “I’m really sorry,” he said.

Connor’s face was soft. It twitched into a smile. “You deserve more than you think, Gavin.” His voice was soft as well, no more than a whisper.

Gavin closed his eyes again, the feeling of Connor’s fingers in his hair lulling him to sleep. For a brief moment, Gavin believed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhho  
> I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it  
> There is a third story planned for this verse  
> and I'm trying to come up with more soooooYEEEEE
> 
> Also, if you like to read/write DBH fanfiction, come join the Yellow LED discord  
> https://discord.gg/NJDPKqj


End file.
